Life Without Joy
by Yami girl1
Summary: What if Tohru never came in to the Sohma family's life. What would have happened to them. Chapter 3 up! Sorry for the delay
1. Default Chapter

'Lo this is my first Fruits basket fan fic so please be kind.  
Disclaimer: Fruits Basket or it characters are not own by me.  
Please R&R so I'll know if I should continue.  
Thanks.  
  
  
A Life Without Joy  
  
~Prologue ~  
  
  
~YUKI POV (introduction)~  
  
Everything around me has stayed the same, seemingly untouched by time. I'm still cursed, I'm still alone,   
I'm still abnormal. I suppose to be perfect I'm the rat I'm supposed to be the smartest. Among the Sohma  
family there is no such thing as acceptance or love no matter what some of the others say about family.   
  
~3rd person~  
BBBBBBBRRRRIIINNNNGGGG Yuki was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts as the school bell rang for   
the end of the day. Hoping to be at home before his so called fans noticed he was gone off he quickly   
headed off to Shigure's house. "Yuki your home!" sang Shigure. Yuki walked upstairs ignoring Shigure   
and rather suddenly found himself face to face with a certain ginger haired boy. "Watch where your going  
you damn rat!" shouted Kyo. Yuki took a step back with surprise. "Shigure is there something your not   
telling me, Why is the stupid cat here?"  
"..."  
"Shigure.."  
"Well you see Yuki... Kyo's going to be living with us for a while, and is going to be attending your   
school"  
"What! Kyo can't stay.." Yuki started but was interrupted by Shigure  
"Yuki.. it was Akito's decision."  
"..."  
"Yuki"  
"I'll be upstairs, if you need me."  
Shigure sighed but then again it wasn't like he thought Yuki would be over joyed with the prospect of   
living with Kyo. Akito was probably doing this to drive Yuki back to the Sohma house. Aaahhh well things  
were about to get interesting.  
~*~*~*~ Sohma House ~*~*~*~  
"Hatori...."  
"Akito you should be resting"  
"Do you hate me like everyone else does?"  
"Akito if you don't rest now..."  
"What I'll die," (Akito lets out a laugh that turns in to a cough.) "Isn't that what everyone wants?"  
Hatori carefully kept his face clear of emotion like always. " You should go to bed now, Akito"  
"Hai" whispered Akito as Hatori helped him to his bed. "he'll be back soon."  
  
It was rather sad he said the same thing every night, after all this time he still thought Yuki would   
eventually come back. That's why Hatori pitied him, at least he realized Kana was never come back hec   
she didn't even remember. But Akito never saw that Yuki had cut the puppet strings that had held him.   
~*~*FLASH BACK*~*~  
"Akito, Yuki's runaway !"  
"He'll come back to me"   
"Akito he's tried to commit suicide twice."  
"he'll come back to me" Akito said again as if to re a sure him self.   
~*~*~*~  
But he never did.  
~*~*~*~*  
  
sorry, yes I know it's short but this is just the prologue and chapters I promise will be much longer. I just   
wanted to see if anyone would be interested in my story. So please R&R so I'll know if I should continue  
or not. and also it might seem a Akito/Yuki but it's not going to be, actually I'm not quite sure yet, I  
haven't brought all the characters in to the story so I'm very open minded about the whole thing and  
I welcome advice, ideas and suggestions! 


	2. Brotherly Bonding yeah right! And New Ye...

Lo again,   
Thanks to reviewers:  
ummmmm.......who knows  
Random No body   
vithren  
Origin Anonymous   
~  
Due to a request I will being doing a chapter from Tohru's life without the Sohmas. But note this is not   
the chapter and Tohru isn't going to play a large role in this story. So Enjoy ^_^ ! And Review because  
I'm one of those authors who likes to listen to your ideas about what should be in the story.   
  
  
A Life Without Joy   
Chapter One: Brotherly Bonding........ yeah right and New Years  
  
~*~*~* Shigure's house*~*~*~  
  
It was Saturday a morning were chaos reigned supreme. In short it was the morning when Yuki attempted  
to make breakfast (a disaster in it's self) when Kyo interrupted. (uh oh!)  
  
"You damn mouse get out of my way."  
"Why don't you make me?"  
"Fine I will"  
  
Which of coarse resulted in a ego wounded kitty up on the roof. Shigure sighed Kyo hadn't even been   
there 24 hours and still the house was a wreck. Oh well, that was to be suspected. Shigure was in no  
doubt that Hatori was going to visit a lot.   
"Gure san" sang a familiar voice  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After his escapade with Kyo, Yuki decided he had enough and went to his secret base. While he worked   
at the base Yuki came to the conclusion that his life couldn't get any worse. But was hit with a sharp   
sensation of reality when he arrived home.  
  
"Yuki" squealed Ayame "I'm ready to continue our brotherly bonding"   
  
Yuki carefully kept his face clear of emotion. How dare he, Yuki thought. He treats me like I don't exist for  
years, and now were suppose to be the best of friends?  
  
"Go away" said Yuki  
  
Ayame looked really hurt and started to say something but Yuki had already turned around and was  
heading for the door for the second time that day.   
  
~*~*~* Ayame's point of view *~*~*~   
  
I was eleven when my brother was born. All my life most of my parent's attention had been focused on me .  
Then Yuki came. He was prefect, He was smart, He was the rat. And everyone forgot about loud, obnoxious   
Ayame. Although having all my parents attention was not always a good thing. I know they pushed   
Yuki passed the breaking point a lot, it was a lot of pressure to put on one kid. When Yuki was younger   
I remember him always wanting to be with me. I always pushed him a way, he had stolen the spot light   
. But I still remember when he first started coming home with bumps and bruises. I think we all knew it was  
Akito but because he was the head of the family we tried to ignore it. I know it was wrong turning him   
away when he came to me for help and of coarse the parent that "cared" so much about him did nothing.  
Until Yuki ran away and Shigure took him in. That must have been the scariest moment of my life, when   
Yuki disappeared. He had tried to kill himself a couple of times already. And when he disappeared I   
thought he'd finally succeed . Yet when I found out Shigure had found him and Yuki was going to live   
with Shigure from that point on. I got upset again, it was like he was stealing my best friend. I know it was   
selfish but it always seemed like Yuki got everything.   
~*~*~*~  
Being the rat meant every one admired and hated you. Yuki didn't understand why so many people acted  
like it was blessing. Of coarse this was something no one else could understand especially not Kyo. Kyo   
had always been excluded from every thing.  
  
~*~*~* Kyo's point of view *~*~*~  
That damm rat always got everything. The only friend I ever had was Haru. And we were only friends   
because we both hated Yuki. Then Haru came back in love with Yuki after meeting him. It was betrayal.  
I don't understand why Akito wants me to live here. I might end up hurting his precious Yuki.   
  
~*~*~* Yuki's point of view *~*~*~  
News years is coming up, actually tomorrow but I don't think I'll be going this year. I don't think I could   
look Akito in the eye. It's Hiro's turn to dance. I have no doubt his performance will be spectacular. It's been  
one of his many goals to dance better then I danced when it was my turn. Hopefully he'll succeed and the  
rat won't seem as important anymore.  
  
*TOMORROW EVENING*  
"Yuki.... Kyo.... time to go," yelled Shigure.  
In response came two "I'm not going."  
Shigure rolled his eyes and started to pout  
"Nnnooo one wants to *sniff* gggooo with me?"   
"I'm not going. What's the point. It's not like I can do anything there, it's not like I can go in to the banquet."   
"And I have many reasons for not going."  
Shigure sighed "Akito won't like this, in fact he might find it necessary to visit if you don't come."   
"...."  
"Fine I'll go"  
"fine" came Yuki voice. Anything Yuki decided was better then Akito coming here. The one place Yuki   
seemed to be able to escape Akito.   
  
  
The Sohma house was lavishly decorated in the colors blue, red, and gold and sense of excitement was  
in the air. But it was only doom a waiting for Yuki. While he tried to find the best hiding place to wait out the   
evening.   
"Yuki !" squealed an excited Momiji  
To late.  
"Hi Momiji" sighed Yuki.  
"Yuki, this is just great, look at all the decorations aren't they great?"  
"Yeah there great, listen Momiji I need to go okay."  
"No you don't, your just trying to run away."  
"It's not that, it's just..."  
"Yeah right" said Momiji as he bounded away cheerfully.  
Yuki sighed again, and then positioned him self behind some large plants. Just in time because no sooner  
had he'd gotten him self comfortable, Akito marched in his dark eyes circling the room obviously looking  
for some one. That some one being Yuki. Yuki cowered behind the plant.  
  
"You know he's going to find you eventually." whispered a voice in Yuki's ear. Yuki jumped and turned   
around quickly only to come face to face with Haru.  
"Haru" Yuki hissed, "what are you doing here."  
"I thought I'd say hi and keep you company."   
"Your just causing a commotion."  
" You know this is probably going to be one of the first places he's going to look"  
"You have any better ideas."  
"Uh huh."  
"Huh?"  
"Why don't you just go out and face him"  
"Haru you truly are being a idiot."  
"Well if your going to have to do it any way might as well get it over with."  
"no."  
"Fine" said Haru standing up.  
Yuki suddenly realized that Haru had indeed changed in to Black Haru.  
"Haru no, get down he'll come over"  
"I know"  
And with in seconds Akito was upon them.   
"Yuki what are you doing behind those plants" said Akito.  
"I uuuummm fell down"  
Akito looked questioningly at Yuki. As Yuki was glaring a whole in Haru who was be coming his normal   
self being shocked at him self for betraying Yuki.  
"Yuki you best not stay down there," said Akito finally.  
As he offered his hand to a rather shocked Yuki. who stared down at the floor but took Akito's hand so   
as not to anger him. Luckily the Music started for Hiro's dance. Started taking a little of Akito's attention   
off of Yuki. Although not before he whispered in the rats ear   
"I have to speak to you alone after the dance."  
and Yuki knew his doomed fated was sealed. But it had been at least stalled until the end of the dance.  
Hiro started moving to the music trying to reach his goal in beating Yuki and this dance. So he to would   
be remembered.   
  
  
  
Cliff Hanger! R&R and Happy Chinese New Year! Yes I know I sorted threw the Ayame and Chinese new  
year together I was going to do it in separate chapters but it didn't work out that way so sorry. 


	3. DOOM! Or maybe not

Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket  
  
I deeply apologize with my last chapter  
  
I don't know what happened it was suppose  
  
to be split into two separate chapters.   
  
Any way without further ado here is the second chapter.   
  
Chapter two: DOOM or maybe not....  
  
One reason people like music so much is because it "saves" them. This was  
  
literally true for Yuki. But unfortunately all songs must end.   
  
The music was dying down and the rat was looking for a escape any escape.  
  
His violet eyes usually kept emotionless were wide with fear a desperation.  
  
But alas Akito turned his head to stare at Yuki.   
  
"come" he whispered   
  
Yuki of course wanted to anything but come but was practically swept away  
  
by the other boy. Very suddenly Hatori stepped in front of Akito, he felt  
  
rather responsible for the rat.   
  
"Akito" Hatori said slowly, he had a difficult task a head of him now, trying  
  
to let Yuki go with out making Akito mad. "you don't look so well, I think   
  
you should go lie down now." Akito looked highly irritated but replied in  
  
a tone as slippery as silk.  
  
"I thank you for your concern but I have important business with Yuki  
  
he has something important to tell me."  
  
Hatori frowned but carefully said " I think I should at least quickly take   
  
your temperature"  
  
Akito narrowed his eyes but forced a smile.  
  
"Fine then" he said delicatly. He glanced at Yuki who was avoiding eye contact  
  
with him. A simple hand gesture brought a servant running.  
  
After a few quick words with Hatori the servant sent off again looking for the  
  
desired item. Hatori quickly looked up at Yuki meeting his eye Yuki nodded  
  
knowing what to do. It was a common trick among those cursed. For many   
  
had used it to get away from the current head of the family. The servant came back with  
  
the themometer on a sliver platter closely followed by another servant who ever so clumsily   
  
fell on the first servant who then banged the sliver platter in to Yuki's head. Yuki collapsed to the floor knocked out  
  
or that was what every one saw.  
  
In reality the performance was carefully timed. Servant number two fell purposely on servant number one, who then with   
  
exact precession aimed the platter a inch or two from Yuki just close enough so that it would look like it crashed in to Yuki   
  
who in turn pretended to faint. Hatori would then call the servants to be reprimanded and carry Yuki to a spare bed.  
  
Where Yuki would wait out the evening.   
  
Yuki sighed sitting up in bed as he heard the foot steps fade away. He wondered just how long he would be able to thwart Akito.  
  
It certainly was getting harder. pit, pit, pit, some one was coming. Yuki carefully closed his eyes and slid down to a natural  
  
looking position. Akito entered the room softly and carefully shuting the door. Yuki slightly tenesed up as Akito slowly walked  
  
over to his bed. It took every once of control not to shrink back from Akito when the older boy put his hand on Yuki's cheek.  
  
Luckily Hatori came in calling Akito back to the party before he could do anything more.Yuki sat up again a bit shaken what knowing  
  
he had to do was get out of this cursed house. So he quietly climbed out of bed and over to the window. He carefully climbed   
  
out of the window and started going down but then realized there were to many people below him and decided to climb up ward.  
  
It seemed to Yuki like ages before he got to the top of the roof but there he was slowly pulling himself up. He smiled and looked  
  
down at his accomplishment.   
  
"What are you doing here you damn rat is any where safe from you?"  
  
Yuki whirled around only to see Kyo glaring at him. Yuki was thinking of a witty come back but was really tired emotionally from  
  
his run in with Akito. he only mumbled something Kyo couldn't hear.  
  
"What was that," Kyo spat  
  
"I said the real question is any where safe for me" replied Yuki collapsing.  
  
Kyo looked up with questioning eyes then turned away. "whatever"  
  
Yuki at that point looked up and gasped he had never been up on the roof before it was beautiful and he could see every thing.  
  
Kyo turned around again to face him. "Yeah I never saw why everyone never came up here, it has a nice view"  
  
Yuki nodded sort of happy that they were at least not fighting. The two boys sat enjoying one another company in silence taking  
  
in the new year. Till Yuki noticed the crowd was clearing and that he had better get going. Yuki turned to Kyo "thanks" he   
  
said simply and smiled. Kyo blushed and muttered that he had better not get use to it. Yuki let out a short laugh and started his  
  
descent down leaving a very surprised Kyo Sohma on the roof. Yuki enter his room and lay down on his bed forgetting to escape  
  
Sohma house. He was quietly was woken up by Shigure a few hours later to go home. Maybe Yuki thought maybe New Years wasn't so   
  
bad after all.   
  
~`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
  
  
I'm so sorry this so chapters late. I have written this chapter over and over again but I'm still not happy with it.  
  
I've also had to dodge my parent from their why don't you get out more questions. again I'm sorry hopefully the next chapter   
  
will be much easier to write and I will have more time to write. Please review and the next chapter will come out faster.  
  
Oh and to the reviewer that said my story was boring first of all where is your story and secondly I'm not taking your review   
  
seriously because you didn't have any suggestions on how to make my story more interesting if you did that would actually be  
  
cosidered a review.  
  
Thanks to reviewer Radom nobody: I love you! Your my best reviewer and Yuki sends you hugs and kisses! 


End file.
